elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibbi Black-Briar (Character)
is a Nord residing in the Riften Jail. As the son of Maven Black-Briar, Sibbi was imprisoned in Riften Jail for eight months, accused of murder. A note from his mother to Anuriel, the Jarl's Stewardess, reveals that Maven Black-Briar is grateful for the incarceration. He tasks the Dragonborn with finding his ex-fiance, Svidi. Interaction Promises to Keep After obtaining the quest from Louis Letrush, go to the Riften Jail and either persuade the jail guard to give access or bribe him with gold. During a conversation with Sibbi, he will say that the horse wasn't actually his, but belongs to his family, and will tell where to retrieve the papers, which are at the Black-Briar Lodge. The Lover's Requital If the Dragonborn speaks to Sibbi about the reason he is in jail, he will ask for help to find the location of the woman who got him incarcerated and this unmarked miscellaneous quest related to Ivarstead will start. When returning to Sibbi he hands over his key to his chest as a reward, Sibbi's Chest Key, which is located in the Black-Briar Meadery. Any content is free to take. Quotes *''"Have you come to gawk at me or is this a social call?"'' *''"Ah finally, someone besides the stupid guards to talk to."'' *''"Look; we all have our flaws; mine is women can't get enough of me."'' *''"When I find that bitch, I'm gonna wring her little neck."'' *''"Well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I've always got time for lovely ladies."'' *''"Well if it isn't my little problem solver."'' Trivia *It is also worth mentioning that while Sibbi is in jail, if the Dragonborn is also jailed for a crime, pickpocketing him is fine with no repercussions; even if caught just continue. This is useful and it can be repeated to take his belongings, then replacing them, then pickpocketing them again. Doing this is an easy way to raise pickpocket skill. However, if the player is not jailed at the time themselves, he will become hostile and bounty will be added. *If the Dragonborn is female, Sibbi will humorously comment on it. *He can be killed after completing the 2 quests that involve him. A Courier may or may not deliver an inheritance from Sibbi Black-briar. *If one of the Black-Briars is assaulted or killed by the Dragonborn, he may come after them demanding an apology, despite being in jail. If the Dragonborn refuses to apologize, he will become hostile. Bugs * Sibbi often glitches. Player will be unable to speak to Sibbi in his cell, even while he's close to the bars. Possible solution, leave the jail, wait 24 hours then return. One of two things may happen (1) Everything will return to normal. (2) See next point: Player may still be unable to speak with Sibbi from outside of the cell, but that can be fixed by picking the lock and entering. * Sibbi can appear sleeping in the cell to the left of his own. Opening the cell door will allow Sibbi to walk around the jail, with no response from the guards. * You can enter the cell Sibbi is in, to do so note where the chair is in Sibbi's cell and go into the cell next door and get on the bed, find the chair and select it and you will appear in Sibbi's cell sitting in his chair. You can also grab the books from his shelf thorugh the wall and the items on his table. Once in his cell you can get coins out of the chest and clothes from his wardobe. Note: Save beforehand as once you are in the cell you can't get out! If Sibbi is still in the cell, punch him and surrender to the guard who will put you in a different cell which you can exit. Don't kill him or the guards won't let you surrender. * You can get into Threki the Innocent's cell in a similar fashion. Go to the room where the 'Prisoner Belongings' chest is and find the action for sit chair between the chest and the barrel (it's in line with the top of the barrel). You will appear in her cell sitting in the chair. To get out walk to the corner to the left of the door highlight the bench and select it and you will appear back outside the cell. * On occasion, if you take Riften for the Empire and use the "coc" console command to return to Riften immediately after reporting to General Tullius, you will find Maven, Maul and Hemming on their way to take their place in the keep, but for some reason, you will also find Sibbi wandering around outside the keep. * Sibbi may appear in the cell along from where he is normally, and, when the door is opened will walk back to his original cell and glitch through the cell door. Appearances * ru:Сибби Черный Вереск de:Sibbi Schwarz-Dorn Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters